In the past various systems have been developed in attempts to capture and utilize ambient energy sources. By far the most widely used systems of this type have been solar energy collectors which use either a liquid or a gaseous fluid as the transfer medium. These two mediums have not been used together, however, and certainly the prior art systems have left much to be desired as far as complete comfort control is concerned.